Just A Prank?
by Puzini123
Summary: Harry hates Draco for ruining his life like that. Draco has a mad crush on Harry, and Harry decides to prank him bad, to make him regret all he did to him, his life, his friends. Draco really falls for Harry and eventually finds out it was all just a big fat fake! Drarry, HPDM, Draco bottom, Suicide, Heartbreak, slash, must read, sad ending.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Prank?

It was an early Monday morning. Approximately around six to six thirty AM. Harry woke up once, and couldn't fall asleep anymore. not with Malfoy in his bed. He turned on his side to look at the blonde man beside him.

Draco lay so innocently, looking so peaceful in his sleep. one arm was bent under his head for support, his messy platinum hair hanging down his handsome face of the eighteen year old. the blanket was down at his waist, exposing his pale good looking body.

Harry couldn't stand Malfoy. he really couldn't but he had to. If not, the prank would fail. What prank you ask? Well, let me explain.

A month or so ago, Harry was eavesdropping on Malfoy from nothing to do. When he was about to leave, he overheard his name mentioned in a sentence so he stayed for a while longer.

"Well, what is it up with you and Harry?" Blaise requested in a cold, calm voice.

"Uhm… Nothing? remember, I said i wasn't going to try and make a move on him?"

"Oh, right… but, how does that make you feel? I mean, trapping your emotions inside all the time, when you know you can just come up to him and spill it all out."

"Horrible. I still can't put up with the fact that i'm gay. Now that i find myself attracted to other boys, I just know I don't have to tell them anything because they are just a temporary crush."

"Mhm?"

"But with Harry… I don't know. I can't just go up to him and say, _hey Potter! you know? I've been crushing on you for the past three months now. Wanna Date?"_

"Well, maybe not like that. try a different attempt?"

"No. he wouldn't understand, Blaise. he just wouldn't. I know that for a fact."

"Why? why won't you just give it a shot?"

"Because he is not gay, Blaise! he is not gay! and I know I don't have a single chance with that golden Gryffindor boy"

"But…-"

"Cya Blaise. good talk. Gotta head to class, see you In a few?"

"yeah, sure… in around forty five minutes? Outside?

"Sounds good, yeah. Okay. Bye."

Harry watched the blonde walk past him with tears on his face, sniffing. He didn't even notice Harry was there and just sped by. Harry told his friends what happened. Hermione, being a supportive and good person, trying to understand other people's feelings tried to help and suggested the most.

She suggested that the two put their past aside and tried to change their relationship. If not romantic, then to a friendly rate at least. But harry refused. He still couldn't believe he heard the words slip off Draco fucking Malfoy's lips.

He hated him for everything. He hated him for all he did. For going to the dark side. For mocking him. For trying to ruin his god damn life. For always humiliating him. For never understanding him. For never taking the slightest chance to change.

For following the person that killed his parents. For attempting to kill him. For making his life miserable. He hated him, his family, his friends and other relatives. And Malfoy was right. Harry was not gay. he was bisexual.

Harry always had an eye for girls, but still didn't have any disturbing thoughts of bing with a boy. he actually liked one or two not so long ago, but got over it fast. Ron decided to use Harry's disorientation in sexual preferences to Harry's advantage.

After a long discussion and careful planning they came to a conclusion. Harry would pretend to like Draco back. He would pretend to be Draco's boyfriend. After a while, he would break up with him and tell him it was all a prank.

He spent a few more times eavesdropping on Draco and collecting information. Turns out, Draco has a really hard crush on harry and was starting to have problems with hiding it.

Around three weeks ago, Draco and Harry had to sit together in a class. Draco was avoiding eye contact, but was still staring at Harry. He could feel it. He could feel Draco looking at the left side of him with his broken gaze.

Harry tuned to look his way and cocked his head in wonder. But Draco simply looked back down at his work, shaking his head with a polite smile. Eventually, he stopped writing and simply stared at the half full parchment, thinking something to himself.

Harry was reading Draco's notes from the corner of his eyes to see how far he was, when two clear drops hit the parchment, smudging the ink. Two drops, followed by another. Another streamed it's thin way down Draco's cheek, being too light to drop, staying there, hanging on his chin.

Harry shifted on his seat uncomfortably and moved closer to Draco, wrapping an arm around the shaking Slytherin. That's where everything started. Then up up up, higher higher higher, and now they are a fake couple. Well, at least Draco thinks it's real.

Now Harry was in the same bed with Draco, awaiting the moment when he can finally tell Draco it was all a prank. to bruise and scar him bad. to break his heart. But that won't happen, will it? Draco is jus so cruel, he will laugh with Harry after a mater of time when they look back at the day the truth would be spilled.

Harry was getting close to that day. Draco had started hinting him on moving further through their relationship. To start a sexual life between them. Harry noticed it. And hey, Draco was hot! No Joke! But he just couldn't do that. He couldn't go that far.

He never had any sexual relationship with a man and probably never will. Unless, of course, Draco finds a way to get the best of him.

Draco was now trusting Harry with everything. He told Harry his big secrets. Felt free next to him. Was a better person after the war, and was visibly changing. But of course, Harry, and countless others all together believed there was nothing about him that could be changed. Oh, but was it so?

Harry didn't know. Apparently he just had to find out the hard way. hard for Draco, per se. Yes, of course, Harry was getting attached to Draco over the time passing. But was it his fault he liked the blond?

No. Was it Draco's? Maybe. But yet still Harry felt to strong affection towards the Slytherin. He would soon make Draco pay for everything, and the revenge would be sweet. A dish served cold to a guy with a cold heart and soul, if any at all.

Harry and Draco were now already out of the bed, dressed, and at their own tables eating breakfast. Draco seemed gloomy and dreamy, poking his omelette with his fork dully. Why was it so hard for Harry to tell Draco the truth?

Draco knew that Harry didn't love him. He didn't know about the plan though. But he didn't need to know it if all he needed to know was whether Harry actually loved him or not. Draco was trying his best to show Harry his love. Give him anything and everything. But nothing seemed to make a big change to the atmosphere around them.

Sometimes Draco just wanted to fall at Harry's feet and cry, "I will never be good enough for you, will I?"

He just wanted to cry, and cry, and cry, until he felt comfort from the arms of a guy he loved so much. But was it possible? Who knows, maybe one day. But when will that day come? Draco felt that something 'special' would happen soon in one of the upcoming days. Little did Draco know that that day would ruin him forever. Did he know? May have guessed a couple of times, but never really came to a conclusion.

Why not? Oh, because the story is not finished yet.

—

I know, I know, the chapter may be boring. Not much dialogue which I have a lot of in my other stories, but i promise. The next chapter will get right into action. This chapter was just to show what was going on between the two boys. Are you with me? Please please please PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE take a minute to just write a few kind words to me? I really need this right now.

I really do. I am going through rough times lately. I've got daddy issues, and in total, big family and financial problems. Also at the moment, I myself am having a hard time picking my sexual preference. (im a girl). i really like a girl in my class, meanwhile I have a boyfriend that is a total jerk. Literally yesterday i came out to the rest of my friends that I like boys AND girls. They turned their backs on me.

I don't know what to do and how to feel. I need advice. Please give me some support? I don't need you to feel pity for me, but please, just understand me. Most of the stories i write are based on what is happening in my own life, and writing fan fiction just… helps me get it all out there.

Really makes me feel happy and puts a smile on my face when you guys say you like my stories and tell me to continue. When you mark my story just to be alerted when finally a new chapter arrives.

I am so so sorry for all of this. At the moment i am thinking whether to continue "Isn' he cute?" And another story I'm still working on. All of you await updates, and i just can't split myself into many different pieces to write this for you. I wish i could, i really do. Also i am working on a Multiple choice story where you get to make the decisions for the characters.

I am trying to make it make sense and be interesting, and i am only going to upload it when I'm finished with it. Just so that i don't have to fuss over it as well and let you enjoy a completed story.

Anyways, thank you all so very much for your support. Really brings my spirits up. Thank you to all of you that force yourselves to read through the boring parts and not quit, just so you can read it all. Means a whole darn world to me, as cruel as it may be sometimes. Love you all,

XOXO Puzini123 3 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, Before you start reading, search up in youtube- Nightcore - Rude Boy [Male Version] - and listen to it until you reach the line The two paused for a second to regain their breath. Even being a smaller girl than the two of them, she was faster and more confusing, so they already lost sight of her."

I suggest that by the time you reach the line saying "The two paused for a second to regain their breath. Even being a smaller girl than the two of them, she was faster and more confusing, so they already lost sight of her." You search this in youtube- Control -Male Version- [ Lyrics ]- and listen to it, until the song is over. It really helps set up the mood.

I also suggest songs- Gasoline nightcore, LWYMMD male version nightcore, Wonderland nightmare male version, Call me master Nightcore, every time we touch male version nightcore, and don't deserve you male version nightcore. HAVE FUN MY LITTLE FUZZY DRARRY UNICORNS! ^-^

Just A Prank? 2

Draco was still picking his omelet with his fork innocently when he felt tears well up in his eyes. What was wrong with Harry? Did it really feel this bad to love him? He had no idea.

Ron noticed Draco's blank tears. "Hey Harry, look, this is the third time he's crying today. Wanna get into action?" he nudged his mate in the ribs playfully to get the golden boy's attention.

Harry whipped his head round to look at Draco and smirked. Draco was on the verge of breaking down now, and no one would help him. Definitely not Harry. If this was true love, Harry would come around to Draco's table regardless of the rules. He would come up from behind and wrap his arms around him, be comforting him. Kissing Draco's soft beautiful hair and whispering sweet and loving words in his ear. But no.

Harry wanted Draco to suffer. No, he needed Draco to suffer. He saw as Draco slowly lifted up his eyes to look at Harry, but tore his gaze away in an instant as his tears doubled in amount. No, tripled, as Harry met him with a cold look.

Draco shook his head, whipped the tears away with his sleeve and hurried out of the great hall as far away from Harry as possible. Ron and Harry started laughing their asses off.

"Wow, Malfoy is such a sissy about it. Why does he not understand this?"

"What?"

"That you are faking it all. What's up with him?"

"He's just dumb. Come on, you had to know this by now!"

"Yeah, right. Bet you can't wait to drop the bomb, can you" Ron asked excitedly, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Hermione looked at the two gloomily. Tears of her own slipping down her face. Her best friend and boyfriend were planning to do something cruel to an already scarred and tortured person, attempting to give him a taste of his own medicine. Little did they understand that by doing that, they would be no better than any other death eater, or at least Draco himself.

But the two boys refused to even listen to Hermione's explanations and suggestions, always waving her off and promising to make it up to her later. She felt pity for Draco, even after all he said and did to her and her friends.

But this was just over the top. Too cruel and heartless. She had to warn Draco. "Excuse me, sorry, I… need to go do something.." she muttered, stepping over the bench and preparing to leave after the Slytherin.

Ron reached back and grabbed her by the robe, pulling her back and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her left hip. "Where you goin' sweetie? Did we do something wrong?" he cooed.

"No. Just going to tell Draco all about your horrible plan. He doesn't deserve this!" She hissed, slapping Ron away and running out of the hall as fast as she could, the heavy door slowing her down on her way out.

Ron and Harry shot a fearful look at each other and hope off the bench, running after her, trying to catch up. The whole darn hall was staring at them, and then at the door after the three left.

"''Mione! Oh no, you don't!" Ron and Harry yelled, running after Hermione, whom he witnessed turn the corner to the Slytherin common room.

Harry quickly took out the Marauder's map, checking where Draco was. He wasn't in the Slytherin common room, but he was close. He was in a corridor, pacing the hall. Ron's and Harry's hearts settled with relief.

The two paused for a second to regain their breath. Even being a smaller girl than the two of them, she was faster and more confusing, so they already lost sight of her.

"Harry, go get Draco and tell him now. We can't wait longer. I'll go get 'Mione and hold her back. She can't ruin this for us!"

"Yeah, go ahead. Bye." Harry turned on his heels and sped up and down the hallways, chasing after his victim. He turned the final corner, and there was Draco. Lonely and confused, Pacing back and forth down the dark hallway. It had no windows, and the lights were dim.

"Harry?…" he whispered weakly, delighted to finally see his boyfriend. Or so he thought.

"Hey, Malfoy. Need to tell you something. Wanna laugh?"

Chills ran down Draco's spine. The one person he loved with all his heart just him with the 'surname' he hasn't used in a long long while. "Well… I ugh… have something to talk to you about as well."

Harry checked the map to see where Ron and Hermione were. Hermione was in a classroom, apparently locked by Ron who was standing on the outside of the door, as Hermione paced the room.

"Fine, you go first. Priss." Harry breathed, angrily approaching Draco. The boy backed away into the wall, Harry pressing against him chest to chest, kissing his forehead softly but coldly. Draco was hurt and confused now.

"Well, okay… Just, what exactly is wrong with you? Why are you so mean to me all of a sudden? What happened? Am I doing something wrong?…" He asked sweetly, retying Harry's messily knotted Gryffindor tie.

Harry took a few seconds to think, nodding slowly. "Well, in fact, you did. And it's more than one thing that makes me hate you for this."

"For what? What did I ever do?"

"Well, let's see. You used to threaten me and people close to me. You attempted to kill me. You killed Dumbledore. You followed the person that killed my parents. You proved yourself strong, while always running away like a little scram dog with its tail pressed to its side. Is that a reason enough to hate you?"

"I don't deny. But… if you really hate me this bad, why would you love me?"

"Well, you see… What you're saying makes perfect sense."

"Hugh?… wait, what? Maybe it does to you, but for me, not everything clicks together. Can you just tell me what's going on? For the past month or so that we have been together, you've changed. You've changed a lot. Just tell me straight to the face." Draco looked Harry right in the eyes, hope and beg reflecting in them.

"Okay. Well, the thing is, I don't actually love you. I never did, even from the start, I didn't. Not the slightest bit. Well? Does anything _click_ in you yet, or do you want me to repeat?"

"Yes…" Draco begged, not noticing how his cheeks got wet with streaming tears and his lip was trembling badly.

"Okay, I can say it as many times as you want me to, and as many times as I want to say it myself. And trust me, that will be a lot of times. I hate you. Every single little bit of you. This was all a prank. A setup, and really nothing more. A game I played on you. Well, how do you like this? Hugh? Do you now know how _your_ venomous apple tastes? Well, I'll make sure you swallow it all!"

A fist crashed into Draco's stomach, making Draco fall to his knees before Harry. He was crying hysterically now, his sobs and screams echoing through the hall. He heard footsteps. They came closer and closer. Finally. "Help! Anyone, Help… please…" he whined, falling down on the ground, smacking the floor with his fist.

"No one will help you now." Ron's evil voice came from the source of the footsteps, and he came over and stood by Harry, both boys feeling pleased and proud.

"He's pathetic, isn't he?" Harry nudged Ron, pointing at the hysterical man on the floor, chuckling at the dramatic scene before him.

"Yeah. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Amazing. I never thought that revenge can be so sweet. So relieving."

"Mhmm."

"Anyways, where is 'Mione?…"

Ron turned Harry to the right by the shoulder. "Wait for it… can you hear her?" He said quietly, trying to listen over Draco's crying.

hurried footsteps were heard rushing through the hall. Then, Hermione finally appeared at the corner, hand clasped over her mouth. Her eyes wide with horror as she witnessed the scene before her.

Draco was collapsed on the floor, wishing to die more than anything, curled up in a tight ball, crying his torn soul out. Her boyfriend and best friend were standing by his side, arms crossed over their chests, evil smirks on their faces. Smirks of victory and power.

"Shit…" she breathed, hurrying over to Draco's side. She stood by him for a few moments, thinking whether he is actually worth helping. Of course, he was. Draco or not, he was a mentally and physically broken human.

"good luck with that bitch honey…" Ron said proudly, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, as the two walked off together, laughing.

—

Well? How'd you like this chapter, Hugh? Is this the action you guys wanted? ^-^ Just saying, I know it's stupid, but I cried as I wrote this chapter. May I get another sweet comment? *puppy eyes*

btw, here's another devastating fact from my life- This year I am in grade 7. I joined my first school, which is the school I am currently at, (ATscholen or ISH. I know this is too much personal information, but like, what are the risks? It's not like anyone notices me even when I'm normal and plain… T_T)

But yeah. I joined the school in grade 2, and in grade 5 I finally found three good friends that wouldn't be coming up to me and saying shit like, "you're not my friend anymore. I found someone better than you" and tomorrow "sorry, never mind, I love you bestie!"

The three friends are-

Sofiia: A sweet, jealous, independent, cute, cooperative and funny Ukrainian girl. (I'm Russian, and we speak Russian to each other so yea, that kind of makes her my bestie)

Neele: A loyal, trusty, smart, gorgeous, and hyper German girl, that never left mine or Matilde's side.

Matilde: A shy, attractive, fit, advising and trusty Danish girl that always stuck with me, Sofiia and Neele, all of us being a four for two years. Never leaving each other's side.

But this last year, a sweet girl from Australia called Inez came to our school for a tryout day, and this year ended up in our class. Neele and Matilde went crazy and overprotective with her, trying to be her heroes, showing her around the school and all that stuff.

I didn't mind that our group of four turned into a group of five. Surprisingly, I didn't feel jealous like I always do. Inez really is a sweet person. But now Neele started full on ignoring Sofiia and pushing me away.

I felt hurt and replaced. If I said one thing wrong about Inez, for example, "Yeah, that water bottle is cool. Although, to my personal opinion, the color is a little too bright." (FYI, I am not that fuzzy unicorn rainbow type of person. More dark.)

Neele would be all protective and aggressive like, "How dare you? I think that color is beautiful! Outrageous!" she would press Inez close to her heart into a hug like she used to do with me. She didn't do it this year though. (What she always does every time we meet again for a new school year.) She would physically push me away and start fussing over Inez as if I just cut her guts out in front of Neele or something. Matilde would do the same.

They were saying it in a kind of joke tone and playing around and all tats tuf,, but still, it really hurt. So one day I decided to come up to her and ask her straight to the face. I took Sofiia b the hand, looked Neele in the eye, and asked.

"Did you and Matilde replace me and Sofiia with Inez?"

She didn't say anything. But gave that shrug and a nod, and that facial expression like, _'yeah, something like that.'_

I simply nodded and dragged Sofiia through the hallway to our classroom for another boring lesson of French.

Sofiia, after losing Neele and Matilde, decided to get more independent. She left me. She started ditching me. She started being rude. Selfish. Inconsiderate. She started making new friends. Personally, I don't mind. It's good to broaden your horizons. But now I'm all alone. Not so long ago I posted the new chapter of this story, in the author's note mentioning- "Literally yesterday I came out to the rest of my friends that I like boys and girls. They turned their backs on me."

Well, Neele and Matilde were one of those people. I'm glad Sofiia isn't…

Yet…


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter, I dedicate to Talia Beram. Hey, Talia! Thank you so much for the sweet comment, it really warmed my heart! In case you (or anyone else) is wondering, things are starting to get better for me! But recently (last week, literally, last week,) I met this girl called Amelka. We both love Harry Potter, Manga, Anime, Roleplays, cosplays, fanfiction, same music, and all that stuff. Yesterday I went to her house for the first time in the five days that we know each other. XD

Turns out she has depression that she was fighting for 5 years! When she took her jacket off, I saw that on her left arm, there were white stripes. No, not stripes, SCARS! I was like, 'What is this?" and she said that whenever she feels deeply depressed, she slits her arm. Her mom thought it was a joke when Amelka first told her. When she saw it for herself, Amelka said her mom was very shocked and frantic.

Amelia had no friends for nine years. She went to a school, and there was bullied. She showed me messages of some of her old classmates. there were a lot of messages like, "Go die", "Burn in hell", "Who even needs you?", "Fatty!", "Omg, lol, you are the stupidest fucking person I've ever met!" And right now, even at our school, she is all alone. But now she has me and it's my personal goal to help her.

What do I do? I need advice! Please! Please! Please! I am not experienced with people with depression! She is such a sweet and amazing girl. I try and support her in every way, but this is a new experience for me, and I just feel so lost right now. Can anyone please help me? Give me tips? I don't think I should ask help from my other classmates, as then the rumors would start spreading on and on until all the 1000+ students know about her problems. And hey, she trusts me with this info that I don't tell anyone in school. You guys r not in my school. PLEEEEAAASSEEE? HEEELPP! ;( ;( ;( ;( TAALLLIIIAAA BEEERRRAAAM! PLLEEEAAASSEE!

*SPOILER ALERT!*

Hey hey hey! Sorry, that uploading chapter two took so long. I hope I'm not too late with this one? Thank you to all of you that stay on this story to get a read of new chapters. This story may end soon, just as soon as Draco will end his life….

Just A Prank? 3

Hermione sat down on the cold stone floor beside Draco, watching the poor thing. She didn't know what to do. But she knew she must help. Somehow, she must help him.

"Draco… What… Exactly did Harry say?…"

Draco sat up on his knees as he heard his first name being used in a sentence coming from the mud blood's shook his head simply, looking down at the ground, crying. He just wanted to die.

"Please. I know what he wanted to say. But what exactly did he say?"

Draco shook his head. Too painful. Too blurry. Too fair.

"Draco…" She breathed, pulling the blond into a hug. Draco tried to resist, but couldn't. Her grip was so strong, yet he was so weak.

"He… he said the truth…" he cried, simply. What else was there for him to do? No point in quoting the bastard. Was there? No, not really. Was there a point in saying anything at all? Maybe.

"Why did he have to do this to me?…"

"Well, considering what you have done to him, it must all be evened out. But from my point of view, it's not how many times you do it. It's what you do. And what he did, was worse than you stupid little things all together."

"Hmm?"

"You have already learned your lesson. You have already lost everything. Friends, Family, Dignity, Status, Privileges, and Ownership. You lost everything. Yet Harry still has most of that. The last thing you had was your love for him. He took that too.-"

"No." Draco cut her off. "He didn't take it from me. He simply broke it…"

"Don't tell me you can still love him after what he has done to you?"

Draco shrugged. He didn't know anymore. he really didn't know. "I almost got him killed. No, I got him killed. But he survived death. And now he will get me killed. He already partly did. But I, on the other hand, Will die if I'm dead. Will die if I'm killed. I'm killed. Now I'll die."

"Draco, you're talking like a madman! Don't say that! It's not worth it. He is not worth it. He is not worth dying for. Trust me."

"I can't trust anyone. Wouldn't you go mad if you had nothing? It's like being trapped in a dark box. Alone, with no one to talk to. You'd go mad. I went mad. Did I? Tell me, did I?"

"Ughmm… From my point of view, you did. But please, no. I'll help you. Everyone gets a chance to change! Everyone has a say in this life!"

"I've already had my say. I've already used up my opportunities and wasted my chance. I wasted it all on the wrong things, Granger."

"Still, Harry is a jerk not worth dying for."

"Who said I want to die for HIM?"

"What?…"

"I want to die for myself, Granger. How do you not understand? I have nothing to lose. I have no one to lose. I'm alone. I could spend time trying to fix everything, but what's the point? What's the point in doing so, when a much better and simpler answer is right on the end of a blade? When it's at the bottom of the deepest body of water? On top of every tower, this school owns?"

"Well, I… Draco, please re-consider…-"

"No. I don't want to. The solving, the answer, the damn cure is right under my nose! Literally, under my nose! In my wand even! The answer and help I need are being offered to me by life. Wouldn't it be stupid to just ignore this?"

"No. No, it wouldn't. You, mister, are crazy. Do not do anything you will regret because of Harry."

"It's not just Harry, Granger. It's the past as well."

"Still, you're not going to do this, and I will make sure of it!" She grabbed Draco roughly by the wrist making him hiss. She dragged him outside to give him fresh air to calm down and moved on to find Ron and Harry. She was going to bring them to the yard to make them apologize. But apparently, she missed out a major detail.

Where were Harry and Ron now? Well, apparently not too far. As Hermione turned to corner, Harry strode out from behind a stone.

"Potter? You… what are you doing here?" Draco managed in his most impressive stiff father's voice he could master, swallowing back the tears.

"What every student has a right to do at this time. It's a free period. I do what I want Why do you care?" Harry strode up to Draco in a fancy and victorious way, standing level-eyed before him, a smirk on his face.

"No reason."

"Oh, and by the way…. What just happened in the hallways was…"

"Nice job, good game." Draco cracked.

Harry looked confused. "You weren't hurt?"

"Course I was. That's why I'm saying, good job. You're now a heartbreaker."

'Phew! what a relief!' thought Harry. 'He is laughing with me, just as I hoped he would. He isn't hurt that bad though doesn't seem like it. But something still looks…off…. what is it?'

Yet again, tears found their way out into the open and stained the surprised Slytherin's face with wet, shiny and moist stripes of tears.

"You are hurt, aren't you?"

Draco looked down at his shoes embarrassingly, shifting his weight from his right foot to the left. Why was Potter even asking him this? Like, he just put up a whole show and drama in the corridor. Isn't it obvious he's hurt?

"Isn't it darn obvious?" Draco shouted his thoughts from seconds before.

"But, why?"

Draco gave out a choked laugh and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "HAH! What do you think? You think it's a joke? Playing with someone's feelings? Playing with MY feelings? Breaking MY heart, while YOURS happily throbs in victory? Did you ever wonder, how would it feel to be in MY shoes right now?"

"Well, did YOU ever wonder how it felt to be in MY shoes when everything and everyone I loved, just left? When everyone expects something from me? When everyone thinks that because I am the golden boy, I must always save everyone, even adults from things they can deal with themselves? When YOU always cut me up, and throw me down whenever I am upset?"

"This is not about you now, it's about me."

"It's about the both of us I-"

"I LOVED YOU, YOU MORON! HOW COULD I? HOW. COULD. I?"

"Your fault… wait… So you're heartbroken? You're actually heartbroken?"Harry asked in disgust. Apparently, Draco really wasn't laughing with him anymore. He never did, why should he now?

Draco nodded slowly.

"You are so disgusting!" Harry turned on his heels and left back inside the school, leaving Draco behind.

That's it. He wouldn't take any of this bullshit no more. He needed a sharp end, a high point, or a deep space to go. He started looking around for possibilities. The astronomy tower was closed for repair after the war and explosions of magic. He couldn't get there because of a magic barrier.

His wand wasn't an option either, as all the wands were protected from any cause of self-harm. Neither could he drown himself in the lake, as the lake monster would just simply push him out of the water in order to keep the student safe.

That's when he noticed his tie. His Slytherin tie. It was hanging loosely around his neck, barely touching his silky skin. He recalled numerous moments when he was in such a hurry to tie the damn thing, he almost choked himself. An eager smile spread on his face, as an idea popped into his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was storming down the hallway, one thought in his head. Instead of playing a painful prank on Malfoy, he broke his fragile Naive ad sensitive heart into a million shards of pain. Looking back at the past month, Draco was actually not that bad of a boyfriend. He was loving, caring, patient, hopeful, understanding, helpful and... different.

Malfoy was different. He was not the usual self. he hoped he would get help from Harry. The last person he could trust. But instead, that person hurt him the most. Harry felt guilty all of a sudden for putting so much weight on someone's heart and shoulders. But again, It was Malfoy. He deserved that. Right?

No. No human deserved a punishment so severe. Now he understood. Malfoy or not, he is a human. Ears, Mouth, Heart, Personality, Feelings... But he was being such a baby about the truth.

Oh god, what was he thinking? Malfoy was at fault, and it was all is his now. Now Harry was free. Now Harry was- 'SMACK!" A young woman's hand slapped across his thoughtful face.

"What did you do?!"

Hermione was standing before him, sobbing uncontrollably. She was in a rage. Beside her stood his good old mate Ron, his face pale with fear and his eyes overflooded with guilt. Behind them stood Minerva McGonnogal, tears of her own in her eyes, and a look of grief written all over her.

"What?" Harry asked in a confused voice, rubbing his burning with hell cheek. Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish on shore, trying to say something, but her voice suddenly failed her and she started crying again. Harry looked up at Ron, who shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it. he finally looked at his Professor with fear and curiosity. What was wrong? She looked down at the ground, and with a heavy heart spoke.

"Draco Malfoy..." She chocked.

"What?" Harry urged her to continue.

"Has committed suicide... And I'm afraid you are the reason."

Harry felt his body shake. What has he done? WHAT HAS HE FUCKING DONE?! No, can't be true. Can it? they're joking.

"you're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not. He left a note. I suggest you read it."

She handed him a piece of parchment. It was wet from what apparently was tear stains. Still fresh and moist, leaking their pain into the letter that was shaking in Harry's trembling hands. he opened it, and read for himself.

Bye World. I'm sorry. Thank you for the kind offer to live, but I just think this is not my place. Many say life is heaven. Not for me, sorry. Let me explain. Since my early childhood, I've been abused. by my father. My friends. And others surrounding me. My mother didn't give a damn what was going on with me. Everything was going terribly wrong for me. I found it hard to find real friends. All I had was lusty people sweeping the ground beneath my feet to get my praise. I messed with the devil himself. I was part of a great war that took place not so long ago. I destroyed my only sweet loving home I ever knew. Hogwarts. It had to be rebuilt.

A lot of horrors happened. From being one of the most important people ever, I turned into a total worthless scumbag no one liked or wanted. including Harry. No doubt many girls drooled at the sight of him. I hated that. It made me sick. But was it an illness? No. it was jealousy. I was always told I could get what I want. Harry was all I ever wanted until he pranked me bad. He made me believe I had a chance to turn the tables around, and then broke me into pieces. He thought it was funny. I thought it was funny.

Funny how easy it is to fall for a liar. A player that uses you up and throws you out. I wanted this to stop. Every day for the past month I woke up by his side, wishing how I could one day wake up in his arms. Greeted with the new day with a soft kiss and soft, loving words. words such as "good morning" or "slept well?". But I never heard that. Also, he never slept peacefully with me. I felt like it was my fault. I asked him, but he kept shoving me off. Now I know why. I was just an annoying clingy teen, and nothing more.

All I ever wanted was his love. All he ever wanted was to get rid of me and take that love from me. Funny? Well, it gets better. Better for me. I didn't want to suffer anymore. I was once with Pansy, but she grilled me for being such a "bad boyfriend" and breaking up with her because I was homosexual. It was bad enough, but now that this happened to me with Harry I don't know what to do. If I did manage to get over the pain and met someone else, god knows how bad THAT will get. So that's why I turned to god for help. I prayed, but no answer came. Guess I had to see him in person.

So don't tell me I made the wrong choice. All I ever heard from people around me was, "get some help", stating I was apparently "mental". Well then, that's what I'm doing. I'm turning to god for help. Harry, I loved you. Even though I knew you were joking, I still loved you, in hope for a change. Hope I won't ruin your life any longer. Bye. Have a nice life while you still can. - Draco Malfoy

Harry's legs gave way and he fell on the ground. His vision was blurry. Only thanks to his glasses he was able to at least see smudges around him. His heart was racing, and his head was spinning.

What

Has

He

Done...

"Yes. I'm sorry Harry, but you and Ronald are at fault. Would you please come with me?"

Hermione felt pity for Harry now. So much is being asked of him, and no one even gives him time to sink in the information. "Uhh. Professor? Maybe..."

"I know. But no matter the state he is currently in, he has to come. Ronald?"

Ron quickly rushed over to Harry and helped him up, supporting by draping Harry's arm over his shoulder.

The four, along with Hermione headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this took a year. I finally wrote this a few months ago but only uploaded it to Wattpad. I only now remembered I have a Fanfiction account too and like I feel sooooo guiltyyyyyy but yeah I'm sorry... here you have it... Chater 5...the last chapter...enjoy

Once at the office, the trio felt a tense atmosphere in the room. An old looking minister was sitting in Dumbledore's seat, three wooden chairs aligned in front of his desk. He calmly gestured the three to sit down. The portrait of the long-gone headmaster was gloomily looking at the three students in disappointment, sighing heavily.

Harry was frozen to the spot, scared to move. McGonagall nudged him forward gently, a stern expression on her face. Harry stumbled a bit before hesitantly walking over to the middle chair, sitting down. Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him.

McGonagall walked around the desk, standing beside the minister. After a heavy, heart-wrenching pause, he looked closely at the three friends, letting out yet another heavy sigh.

"Now… I-…. I assume you know why you've been sent here?" His voice was cracking a bit, anger, sorrow and patience evident in his tone.

Hermione looked over at the two boys. Harry looked down in shame, Ron gave a slow nod and Hermione gasped as yet another sob escaped her throat. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stay quiet, closing her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

The minister clicked his tongue in pity, gesturing for McGonagall to take care of the suffering girl. He knew she wasn't at fault. Although she was needed in the picture during this conversation, he could talk to her later individually. She nodded and walked over to Hermione, carefully helping her out of her seat as she walked to another room with her.

"There there, dear... Calm down... Come with me please… Poor darling"

Now Ron and Harry felt defenceless. It was just them two and the minister whom they never met before. The man straightened up in his seat, moving a few pens and papers aside to make space for his hands. He intertwined his fingers, fiddling with his thumbs. The old clock in the room was ticking slowly, the seconds seemed to stretch as the silence went on.

The man opened his mouth again, looking up at the two boys. He nodded to himself, looking down at the desk, around the room and back at them before he could speak again. This was a heavy subject, no joke. He didn't know how to start.

"Draco Malfoy was found dead in the school yard four hours ago, choked on his own tie. The situation was almost concluded to be murder when one of the authorities found a note by the roots of a big tree not too far away from him. I assume you're familiar with the contents of it?" He looked Harry dead in the eye, gritting his teeth.

Harry was sweating, shaking, and breathing heavily. He nodded, gripping the chair tightly, wishing he could dissolve into the old wood so he didn't have to be here. However, we can all wish for something but we don't all get… what we wished for. Harry was choking back tears of his own. He refused to believe it. Draco couldn't be dead. No. He couldn't…

"No. You're lying... is this some practical joke? Is this a prank?!" He breathed, as he jumped to his feet hysterical.

"On the subject of pranks…" The man said calmly, gesturing Harry to sit back down. "Do you think what you did was funny?" He looked over at Ron, addressing him as well. The two boys shook their heads, looking at each other. The man snapped his fingers. "Ey, I'm here."

The two looked back at him, swallowing nervously, hearts racing.

"Yes, you do. Come on, let's laugh. This is funny, right? I mean, he was just a suffering, suicidal teen who wanted comfort. He's asking for too much, so why not finish him off, right? Funny?" He laughed hysterically, basically breathing the words. He was in so much shock and rage he was finding it hard to control himself. He couldn't understand how someone could do something like this.

Harry put his face in his hands, tearing up. He didn't want this anymore. He regretted so much. He couldn't put up with this. He felt so horrible. So very sick. Only now was he realising the situation he was in. Only now was he realising what was going on. All he wanted to do was cry. He loved Draco. For god's sake, he loved him. But the people around him influenced him so bad… bored so deep into his brain with their words… he ended up killing him. Maybe it wasn't him, but he was the reason. Love aside, he grew up with Draco. Seeing his smug grins. Sharing classes with him. Fighting in the same damn war, together. It wasn't Draco's fault Harry's parents died. It wasn't Draco's fault Dumbledore died. It wasn't Draco's fault he grew up into a selfish priss.

It wasn't his fault he wanted love.

After what seemed like hours, Harry looked up at the man and put his hands on the table. Ron looked freaked out, pale as snow. He didn't want to go to jail. He knew that look on Harry's face. It was the look of complete defeat. He grabbed his friend by the shirt, trying to stop him from what he was about to do.

The minister pointed his wand at Ron, not breaking eye contact with Harry as he encouraged him to continue. The redhead put his hands up in defence, but the minister kept his wand pointed at him.

"Yes, mister Potter?"

That night Harry told everything. Every little gitty encounter he had with Draco and his family since that first day on the train. He told of his griefs and his loss. Of how he was influenced by it all to commit this… crime. He admitted to be the one who abused him. Yet of course, not matter how hard Ron wanted to stay out of this, he got his share of trouble. Harry told everything. Everything he was told. Everything he did… Everything they did.

That night, a lot had happened. They held a funeral for Draco with the entire school. A black wooden table was set up in the great hall with two Slytherin banners, flowers, a picture of Draco and a leather notebook which friends and those who cared for him could use to write things for him.

Harry and Ron were allowed to write last things for him on a special page bookmarked just for them. Hermione was also allowed. Naturally, she took up most of the page to write her apologies and wishes. Ron passed up on the offer. He couldn't handle the pressure. On top of the whole investigation thing, he received a hard time with Hermione who said she will see him only precisely 4 years after he will be let out of prison. With that, he was cuffed. Hermione was left to stay at the school and was awarded for actually trying to help somehow and for one way or another, eventually telling the staff.

It was now Harry's turn. The authorities had their wands at the ready, prepared to take them away. One of his arms was already cuffed, one free so he can write. His hand was shaking. Sirens were wailing. Students were muttering… shame was weighing him down. His vision was blurry from the tears. He looked at his shaky hand and the faint message scarred into his skin. "I must not tell lies."

With that, he pressed the pen to the paper and wrote. With that, both he and Ron were gone along with the authorities with a flick of a wand.

You must be wondering what he wrote on that paper, right? I'll tell you. He wrote the one thing he wished he could tell Draco all this time. The one thing he wished he had told him when he still had the chance. He wrote the greatest truth he ever knew.

 _"_ _I'm sorry"_


End file.
